Semplicemente
by Pan-z
Summary: Harry Potter..dopo diciassette anni dinuovo solo sotto la pioggia..Leggete e Recensite!Please!^_^


SEMPLICEMENTE  
  
Vuoto. Silenzio. Oscurità. Tre parole, tre entità diverse, un' unica realtà. Scende la pioggia, rumorosa, scrosciante, imperterrita, perché inquieta, perché timorosa. Ed ha paura di posarsi sulle macerie su cui cammino io adesso, unico reperto della guerra, una guerra senza fine... Il mio sguardo, muto, corre oltre l' orizzonte del cielo, voglioso di un presente diverso. Sento i vestiti fradici, sporchi, squarciati.ma non importa. Posso toccare i miei capelli, constatare che essi sono bagnati, ma non ha importanza. sono ancora vivo..e questo non è giusto..osservo le mie mani insanguinate, impure, come il mio cuore, la mia anima. Mi sento controllato: sono stato reso schiavo, e non ho saputo combattere. Sono stato privato dei miei sentimenti, e non sono stato capace di riprendermeli, perché non volevo.o forse perché non dovevo.perché era destino; destino che succedesse tutto questo. Destino che io rimanessi vivo, destino che portassi la morte tra di loro...  
  
È stato davvero destino? No, non lo credo. Non credo a questo destino che tutti tanto acclamano, infame, amaro come il sapore sulle mie labbra. Giro come un' anima in pena fra questi resti, un tempo Londra, o Diagon Alley.non lo so, e non lo voglio sapere. Ma, infondo, è questo che sono: una mina vagante, un' anima macchiata dal peccato, che non otterrà mai il perdono, mai la pace. E sono solo..ancora una volta, dopo diciassette anni, sono dinuovo solo..solo sotto la pioggia, senza un perché, senza una risposta, inerme come un bambino in fasce: un bambino speciale. Tutto per una insignificante cicatrice. Insignificante per me, ma per loro.. Chiudo gli occhi: vorrei poter volare, andare via di qui, da questo mondo infame.via da tutti..anche dal mio destino, se esso esiste ancora, ma io non voglio crederci; non voglio credere che fosse destino questa mia cicatrice, un peso sulla coscienza, sull' orgoglio, sul cuore.. Ma esiste ancora un cuore, qui? Il mio no di certo, perché l' ho venduto,e con esso la mia anima, al diavolo, alla personificazione del male.Voldemort. Voldemort.Tom Riddle.non fa molta differenza. Erano la medesima persona, nel bene e nel male, perché fra di essi non vi è differenza. Ormai quella sottile barriera di confine è stata infranta.da me. dall' odio fatto persona..ed io provo odio, tanto, verso coloro che un tempo si definivano miei amici, persone per cui avrei dato la vita. E l' ho fatto. Ho dato la mia vita, per dare una risposta alle loro, per donargli la pace.pace eterna. non più dolore, non più sofferenza. Non esiste più niente, solo vuoto..e silenzio..il silenzio di queste anime malate, e dei loro cuori che si potrebbero ancora sentir riecheggiare nell' aria..se questa fosse aria...e non lo è.è sangue.è un grido straziante.è quell' incantesimo, maledetto dal mondo intero, a cui deve tutto questo.la pace eterna..  
  
Sfioro, con mano malferma, la mia dannazione; una saetta nel mezzo della mia mente delirante, inferma. Sono pazzo, ho fatto tutto questo, merito la mia condanna.ma nessuno potrà mai infliggermela.perché.non sapranno mai la verità..lì nessuno sa la verità. Custodirò solamente io il ricordo della mia pazzia.la mia realtà.il mio presente.non più un futuro.l' ho lentamente distrutto con la mia sete di vedetta, con la cecità del mio cuore..ed ora.non c'è più un ora, né un domani, né un ieri.c'è solo vuoto..immenso, sconfinato cielo grigio, e neanche il ticchettio dell' orologio potrà intaccare il silenzio di questo vuoto.perché non si può riempire qualcosa che non c'è più.neanche il mio cuore sanguinante, pugnalato, ferito mortalmente..una ferita insanabile.e non ci saranno medici, o medicine per curarlo.non c'è più nessuno..sono solo..irrimediabilmente essenza priva di emozioni, di sentimenti.sola..anch' essa, come loro..sono soli.tutti siamo soli, lo siamo sempre stati: noi, esseri umani. Ma io non sono un essere umano, sono un demonio, un dannato, un condannato alla solitudine per il resto dei suoi giorni.ed io non potrò contarli: non c'è più niente, solo una distesa sconfinata di macerie, di corpi inermi sul suolo rosso.macchiato dalla mia furia, dalla mia volontà..solamente la mia..  
  
Vorrei poter dimenticare ogni cosa, sparire dalla faccia della Terra, diventare polvere e bruciare fra le fiamme dell' inferno.ma non servirebbe a vendicare le loro vite, perché all' inferno ci sono già, e sto bruciando nel lago dei rimorsi e dei ricordi.io ricordo ogni loro singolo viso, ogni loro singola parola prima di morire: chiedevano pietà, ma io non gliel' ho concessa, accecato dalla rabbia, dalla malvagità. Eppure..io non conosco i loro nomi.non so chi erano..e li ho uccisi..chi sono io? Anche io mi sono ucciso, pugnalato al cuore dalla mia stessa bontà, ma..ho mai provato sentimenti diversi dall' odio e dal dolore? Non so nulla.ignoro la mia vita, e continuerò ad ignorarla. Non voglio aggiungere altri peccati alla mia coscienza, già sporca. No.non voglio sapere niente.ma so già troppo: ho ucciso queste persone senza una ragione, e se anch ci fosse stata, io l' avrei fatto lo stesso perché sentivo che era mio dovere farlo. Dovere? Probabilmente no. Ho provato piacere ad uccidere. Piacere, quindi? Si, un desiderio irrefrenabile, represso per troppo tempo, dietro quella che è veramente la mia natura..una natura malvagia..ed anche se loro non se ne sono mai resi conto, erano anch' essi cattivi..no, cattivi no. Desideravano solo vendetta. Io desideravo ardentemente questo, senza conoscerne la ragione..però sono andato avanti nell' oblio, sorretto da quel qualcosa che mi mormorava instancabilmente che una ragione c' era. E mi sono fidato. Fidato di quella che alcuni potrebbero definire speranza.Speranza? È davvero speranza quella per cui lottiamo giorno dopo giorno, sotto le intemperie, affrontando la vita? Non potrò mai apprenderlo, perché l' ho già dimenticato.  
  
Cerco invano di pulire quel che resta dei miei occhiali. Tentativi inutili, come la mia ricerca di informazioni sulla mia vita; la ricerca di indizi che mi porteranno alla verità. Ma qui non potrò mai trovarli, in questo luogo c'è troppa morte, troppa essenza di me, di questo me, non di quello passato, se un passato l' ho mai avuto. Stancamente infilo due mani nei pantaloni, perché sento che devo farlo, che l' ho sempre fatto, ma non lo ricordo. Sfilo fuori la mano destra, chiusa in un pugno, come se volesse trattenere più a lungo quel pezzetto di carta che ha accidentalmente sfiorato. Vorrei che fosse un ricordo, per questo lo custodisco gelosamente. Poi, di scatto, mi rendo conto che questo non ha senso. E non ha senso neanche ciò che ho fatto. Destino, lo chiamano.un mare di illusioni.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Chi è Harry Potter? Sono io? Oppure è semplicemente un uomo, tra quella moltitudine di gente che ho ucciso? Naturalmente, non lo so. Potrei appropriarmi di questo nome, senza conoscerne il vero significato, ma non me ne farei un problema: in ogni caso sono solo, e se prendessi questo nome, nessuno lo verrebbe a sapere. Respiro forte, sempre di più. Calcio spietatamente un ciottolo in quella pozza rossa, picchiettata dalle gocce di pioggia. Perché non ricordo più nulla? Dannazione non lo so! Si, è vero: io sono morto, un fantasma senza identità, senza ricordi e senza, ormai, più pensieri. Dirò addio a tutto, nuovamente. Dirò addio a questa terra insanguinata, a questo cielo spento, a tutti i miei pentimenti e rimorsi di quella vita di cui non ricordo nemmeno un singolo attimo. Lascerò questo vuoto, questo silenzio, così fastidioso, e abbandonerò il mio destino.  
  
Avada kevadra  
  
Bianco attorno a me. Ed ancora vuoto e silenzio. Immortali... Mi sono chiesto chi sono..sono dannato, un diavolo, un Mangiamorte..ma ora credo di poter rispondere, di potermi dare un nome.non so nulla, sono solo io, con un corpo, e tanto odio. Ma qualsiasi essere vivente ha il diritto di poter essere chiamato per nome, di poter essere ricordato. Bene: io sarò colui che ha sterminato l' umanità, per vendetta, per dovere, perché era destino.. E d' ora in poi, io sarò Harry..semplicemente Harry..  
  
NdA: Premetto che questa è la mia prima storia su Harry Potter, e che sono una fan sfegatata della saga, ed ho letto molte fic su di lui. Ma, vi prego, vorrei sapere cosa ne pensata di questa schifez..em.cioè volevo dire..di questa mia opera!:p ^_^ Allora, questa storia è nata in un pomeriggio ventoso, del 23 maggio 2003, seduta alla mia scrivania, ripensando ad un' amicizia, nata un settembre di tre anni fa, irrimediabilmente lacerata. Ed è grazie proprio a questa persona che mi è venuta l' ispirazione, e anche grazie alla mia amica Roberta, che ora sta attraversando un periodo di sfiga universale, e che è tanto triste. Ragion per cui questa fic è dedicata a: -Roberta; spero che tu possa stare meglio, tesoro, leggendola (anche se non lo credo.-_-) -Di questa persona non voglio citare il nome, perché mi fa male ricordarlo, anche solo pensarlo, quindi spero che leggendo la mia storia, la persona a cui mi riferisco possa comprendere. -Alla mia carissima Eli (o Ly, come preferite), spero che ti piaccia, perché l' ho scritta subito dopo aver letto la tua nuova storia. - Dolcemaia, una ragazza con cui condivido molte delle mie emozioni, e a cui voglio molto bene. -Silvia, la mia adorata compagna di banco, amica nel bene e nel male. -Floriana e Paolina, due grandi amiche, sempre nel mio cuore -Davide, un amico importante. -Giorgio, spero vivamente che lui si senta come Harry, perché se lo merita. Non è nulla di personale, ma devo prendermi una piccola vendetta. -Strekon, che ha scritto una fic stupenda Senza Tregua, da cui ho preso spunto.sei grande!(p.s. spero ti sia piaciuta) Bene! Ho finito. Spero davvero che vi sia piaciuta, e aspetto vostri commenti! Grazie a tutti coloro che sono riusciti ad arrivare fino in fondo Un bacio a tutti voi Pan_z 


End file.
